Veritaserum
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: Snape want Harry to confess and slips veritaserum into his drink, only problem is that Hermione ends up drinking it. So what happens when some drinks an overdose of veritaserum? Minerva is about to find out. Femeslash.Don't like don't read. Rate T.


AN: Ok, for the purpose of this fic an over does of veritaserum doesn't just make you say the truth but it makes for true feelings show any way they can. Hope you like it.

Veritaserum

Severus Snape was furious, that stupid little show of hadn't taken his warning seriously. Potter had been in his office again steeling. Snape didn't know where the boy found his courage or his luck. Frankly didn't care because his luck was about to run out. He had meant every word he said to Potter last year; he'd warned him that if he should try to steel from him again he would have no trouble slipping veritaserum in his drink. And now Potter had slipped, no one would take away his chance to humiliate the arrogant boy. Not McGonagall, not even Dumbledore himself would be able to take away his sweet revenge. He would have Potter confessing to his crime in front of the entire school by the end of the week. A rare smiled appeared on his face; with a smug gleam in his eyes it gave him a darker look than usual.

Sunday morning had come quicker that he had expected and everything was ready for his plan. Today there was a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, he would use the usually chaos to slip Potter the veritaserum. It was a perfect flawless plan, he would go to Potter in the guise of wishing good luck, sarcastically of course, then as the boy was distracted he would put the veritaserum in whatever Potter was drinking. All he would have to do then was watch with satisfaction as Potter drank down the potion. After that it would only be a matter of time before Potter confessed and then he would have enough reason to give Potter detention for a couple of months. The sweet taste of revenge would be his in a short time.

He had finished with his breakfast as fast as he could, he need all the other professor, specially the trios' protectors, to be busy in order to put his plan into action breakfast and the usual chatter would keep them busy enough. Snape walked towards the Gryffindor table stopping behind Harry and Hermione.

"Potter do you think yourself ready to face Slytherin today."

Harry made no indication of having heard him.

"I see you're being your usually friendly self."

"I'm more than ready to face Slytherin; it doesn't take much to face any of you."

Snape mouth became a thin line, arrogant little bastard. Well any small misgivings he had about using the potion fled his mind at that very moment. Snape quickly spotted the cup and put enough veritaserum in it to make Harry confess for a week straight. He moved off towards the exit of the Great Hall and turned at the end of the table.

"I hope you're able to back up your words."

Before he turn to walk out Snape watched in horror as the little know it all Ganger took Harry's cup and brought it to her lips. Damn, that hadn't been part of his plan. He turned and walked towards his office well he wasn't about to tell Dumbledore he used veritaserum on a student. It was after all harmless to the student's health and he doubted very much McGonagall's pet had ever done anything wrong. No, he decided he would not say a word. Let the little brat confess for the next week, he doubt if anything she said would at all interesting.

Hermione woke up her usual spirited self, ready to take on anything her professors could throw at her. She felt a little strange like if today she could see every color more vividly than she had ever seen them. It felt wonderful; to say the truth she was giddy. It would be a good day she had no doubt of that. She got up and realized it was still early she had two hours before her first lesson. Well no matter, she would take a long shower, go down for a leisure breakfast and then she would lead to class.

As Hermione entered the Great Hall she noticed she wasn't the only early riser today. There were about 20 students scattered about the different house tables, and there was Professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall talking over their breakfast. Hermione felt a little tingle run down her spine. _Well that's unusual. Must be the giddiness._ She shrugged off the odd feeling, then walked to the Gryffindor table and took a seat. Instantly several of the center plates filled with food. Hermione mouth started to water she hadn't realized how hungry she was, she piled eggs, bacon, and toast on her plate then took up a copy of the Daily Prophet.Half way through her breakfast she saw Harry sit down next to her while Ron took a seat in front. They looked awful, like they had rolled out of bed and straight down to find food, _boys._

"Since when do you eat bacon?"

Hermione looked down at her plate; it was then that it occurred to her that her breakfast choice was strange indeed. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I was hungry."

As Hermione looked at Ron she saw Professor McGonagall walked behind him. She smiled at her and received a small nod in return. There went the tingling feeling again. She felt an unbelievably strong need to get up and head to class. She picked up her books and got up.

"I'll see you in class."

"It doesn't start for another twenty minutes." Ron mumbled through a mouthful of eggs.

"I suggest you eat quickly then, you know how much McGonagall loves it when you're late."

When she reached the Transfiguration classroom, she noticed that she was the first student to arrive. She quietly made her way to a front row desk and put her stuff down. McGonagall was readying the chalices they would be transfiguring today. For some reason Hermione just couldn't take her eyes off her favorite professor. She took her seat and continued to look at Professor McGonagall. Minerva turned with several chalices in her arms.

"Oh good morning Miss Ganger, you're here early."

"Morning Professor." She gave her lovely Professor a shy smile. _Where did that come from. Hermione you get a hold of yourself, she is strictly your professor nothing more._

"I had hope after so many years that you would rub of on Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, but alas no such luck." Minerva paused by Hermione and lightly rested her hand on Hermione's shoulder. She felt the heat originating from where Minerva had her hand spread through her body. _Hermione, stop it. _

"Maybe if I had turned one of then into a watch the first time they were late, they would have learned to keep time." She looked down at her favorite student, not that she would admit it, and shared a small smile.

Minerva continued down the row to the back of the classroom, Hermione was about to make a comment when she noticed that a few of her classmates had started to arrive. For some reason Hermione felt rather deject at not being able to monopolize her professor attention. _For heaven sake what is wrong with you. Get a hold of yourself Hermione!_

"Late as usual. Alright every one lets get started."

Hermione barely notice Harry and Ron slip into the two other seats at her table. She didn't notice at all that they were winded nor did she notice that Professor McGonagall had started the lesson. Instead she noticed the wonderful shade of blued that were Minerva's eyes and the shape and lovely color of her lips.

"Hermione are you alright?" It was nearly the end of class and Minerva had noticed how Hermione had been starring at her all lesson, how her eyes had followed her all over the room. She got no answer.

"Miss Ganger?" Again nothing. Hermione just kept looking into her eyes. The bell ran loudly and Harry looked at her.

"Go to your next lesson. I'll take care of her."

Harry nodded at her got up and headed out with Ron on his heels.

Minerva shook Hermione's shoulders. "Hermione are you ok?"

Finally she saw some reaction from Hermione who smiled, starred at her a moment more before getting up and collecting her books.

"I'm great, Minerva." Hermione felt her whole body tingle, her smile grew wider. She turned and headed out the door leaving Minerva to watch her go with a rather shocked expression on her face.

Hermione didn't know why she was so giddy today, or why she had felt the need to look at Minerva all lesson long. She didn't really care; she loved the freedom of letting herself admire Minerva. She specially loved the tingled than ran down her back her Minerva touched her. She loved everything about her, the woman was a goddess.

Minerva had been worried about Hermione all day. Hermione's behavior that morning had been totally out of the ordinary. Had one of her colleagues told her the story she would have taken it as a joke. Unfortunately for her she had been there and been the one observed for the entire lesson and called by her first name by one of her most respectful student. She was totally confused; she couldn't really wrap her mind around the very respectful Miss Ganger acting so strangely. Minerva was going to find out what was going on. She had waited all day to ask colleagues if Hermione had acted strangely in their classes as well.

Walking up to the head table in the Great Hall, she took her customary seat next to Albus for dinner. She severed herself, and started a casual conversation with Pomona. Minerva could ask her casually without it turning into a big deal.

"How were the 5th years today?"

"Fine nothing extraordinary. The usual tension between Harry and Draco."

"And Miss Ganger, did she behave oddly?"

Pomona looked at Minerva a little surprised, that was a strange question if she every heard one.

"Hermione was her usual self. Why do you ask?"

"She was rather distracted in my class today, acting oddly."

Minerva had been talking in a normal voice seeing that everyone was engrossed in their own conversations. But she was sadly mistaken.

"Maybe the little know it all finally lost her mind." Snape said in his characteristic voice, a little louder than usual to make sure Minerva heard him.

"I do believe Severus that we were having a private conversation and unless you know something about the situation and want to share stay out of it."

"You know I try to keep as far away from your pet as humanly possible Minerva. Why would I know anything?"

Minerva's lips had formed into a very thin line and everyone at the table could see she was about to explode any minute. Albus thought it best to intervene before a mini war broke out in front of the whole school.

"I do believe were eating, so let's keep all conversations as pleasant as possible. Shall we?"

Albus looked pointedly at Minerva, and then at Severus.

"Of course Headmaster" It was Snape who replied.

"Good."

Albus looked at Minerva. The woman's Scottish temper would never let her back down. She still looked like she could go supernova any minute. The Headmaster sighed heavily, when would the tension ease between Severus and Minerva?

Tuesday morning came and Hermione woke up much in the same state as the day before. Except she had gone from giddy to absolutely out of this world happy. She got up and headed for breakfast, she found Harry and Ron already there.

"Do you guys realize we still have an hour before class?"

"Yeah but if we're late two days in a row McGonagall will have us doing lines."

Hermione smiled at Ron as she sat down, she piled her plate the same as yesterday. Harry looked at her.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you're eating like Ron and you completely spaced out for all of McGonagall's class yesterday."

"So am hungry, and little distracted. I haven't been possessed if that's what you're thinking."

When Minerva passed by them on her way out of the Great Hall, Hermione smiled at her. But Minerva didn't smile like yesterday instead she looked at her with a worried look, then moved on. Hermione looked at her go, was she angry with her? _She probably is Hermione, what are you going to do. You have to fix it._ Suddenly she had a brilliant idea; she pushed her plate aside and grabbed her books.

"Where are you going? I thought you were hungry."

"I have to get something before going to class."

Hermione made her way to one of the green houses where Professor Sprout kept a small flower garden. Minerva wouldn't be able to stay angry with her once she saw her gift. She went in; picked the most beautiful rose she could find and made her way towards Minerva's classroom.

When Hermione entered the Transfiguration classroom she was happy to see she was the first one there, perfect. Hermione walked up to her usual desk and put down her books. She then made her way up to Minerva's desk hiding the rose behind her back and stopped in front of Minerva, waiting for her to look up.

"Miss Ganger you're early again."

Hermione smiled at her and moved around the desk and this time stopping behind Minerva. Who turned in her chair to look at her, totally puzzled.

"I had to bring you something." She reached around and held the rose in front of Minerva's eyes.

Minerva looked from the rose to Hermione then back to the rose.

"Miss Ganger?" Hermione was smiling at her, then before Minerva knew what was happening she kissed her, a light shy kiss but a kiss none the less. That was it this was way out of order. What in the world was wrong with Hermione? She was sure this way not normal behavior, this had to be induced. But what? Minerva got up grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down a message.

"Follow me please." Exiting the classroom she closed the door a pin the parchment to it. Hermione looked at it then back at Minerva she was already walking down the hall. Hermione ran a bit to catch up to her.

"Why did you cancel class?"

"Because am going to find out what is wrong with you Miss Ganger, right now."

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just love you that's all."

Hermione tried to put her arm through Minerva's but her hand was slap away.

"I know you're not yourself, but try to behave." Hermione only pouted as she continued to follow Minerva.

Minerva knocked on Albus' door.

"Come in." She opened the door then made her way in stopped inside and waited till Hermione went in.

"Minerva what's this about?"

"Sit down Miss Ganger." Hermione got closer to her gave her a kiss on the cheek then went to sit on the sofa. Albus looked at Minerva rather surprised.

"Remember the strange behavior I was talking about at dinner last night?"

"The averted mini war, yes."

Minerva simply glared at him.

"I think she is under some type of spell, Albus."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes this behavior is too out of character. I think someone gave her an above normal dose of whatever it is?"

"Mind control?"

"No, I have a horrible suspicion it was a potion."

"Do you realize what you're saying?"

"I'm not accusing him of anything Albus. But maybe he could help identify it, so we could get her back to normal."

Less than five minutes later a very annoyed Severus entered the Headmaster's office. His annoyance gave way to surprise as he saw McGonagall and her pet.

"Headmaster?"

"Miss Ganger seems to be under the effect of a potion. We were hoping you could identify which." Albus was looking at him, damn him he could never lie o Dumbledore.

"Miss Ganger accidentally took a large amount of veritaserum."

"How do you know that?"

"I put the veritaserum in what I thought to be Potter's cup on Sunday morning."

Minerva was about to go supernova again. She would kill him; this time she would really kill him.

"You can't be serious, how dare you? They are students Severus! She is barely 16 years old and you but her in very compromising situations which she will have no choice but remember. And for what I ask what were you trying to get Harry to confess Severus. You're an idiot, and what's worse you're a dangerous idiot! Students, do I have to remain you about the law."

Severus just stood there and glared.

"Minerva, that is a subject I will discuss with Severus alone. I belief you are more than capable of counteracting the effect."

"Of course."

"Good please do so immediately."

Minerva nodded and glared at Severus one last time.

"Miss Ganger follow me please."

Hermione got up and went after her.

"What was that all about love?"

Minerva looked at Hermione, _Let it go Minerva she isn't herself, she doesn't realize what she saying. _Hermione would be back to normal soon enough and she was sure Albus wouldn't let this pass. He would reprimand Severus, she just wished she could do it herself. When they reached her office, Minerva went past her desk to the door behind opened it and ushered Hermione in.

"Sit down Miss Ganger I wouldn't be a minute."

Minerva went to the small kitchen and began to put all the necessary ingredients in a pot and used the wand to get it to quickly boil. Then she conjured a pot of tea and mixed the potion with the tea. She sat it down on her coffee table and poured Hermione a cup.

"Drink it."

Hermione looked at her then nodded. Minerva got herself a regular cup of tea. And sip it while waiting for the counter potion to take effect. Ten minutes later she felt Hermione starring at her. She looked up.

"Professor I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Miss Ganger you had no control over your actions."

"I should go now." Hermione got up and Minerva followed her stopping her movements with a hand on her shoulder. Again Hermione felt like she was on fire, the potion might have made her show her feelings but those feelings had been there for a long time.

"Hermione what you said about your feelings towards me, please do me a favor and forget about it."

"Professor I rather not discuss it."

"Just please, promise me you'll forget about it."

"That's what I've been trying to do for the past year, so far no luck."

"Hermione…"

"I'm sorry you feel comfortable with it Professor but I meant every word I said. Though I know nothing will every happen I don't regret the way I feel about you nor am I ashamed of it. But don't worry; I will never put you on the spot again. Good night, Professor."

Minerva looked at up at her with watery eyes. Hermione smiled at her then lean in to kiss her on the cheek; then left without looking back. Snape might have meant the veritaserum to make the drinker confess their sins, and she guessed in a way it had worked. Minerva probably saw her feelings as a sin, but she knew they were the most beautiful and pure feelings she had ever experienced. She loved Minerva McGonagall and though she would never show her feelings again, and nothing would ever happen she was glad Minerva knew.

The End


End file.
